1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a timing control unit and a display using the same, and more specifically, to a timing control unit for adjusting a speed of a system, a display apparatus and a display method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as personal computers and televisions (TVs) become lighter and thinner, the lightweight and the thinness are also demanded in display devices. In response to this demand, a flat panel display device such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been developed in place of a Cathode-Ray Tube (CRT) display and utilized in various fields.
To fabricate the liquid display device such as the LCD, a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) is used, which requires a fast response time. To prevent distortion caused by the fast response time, the system is operated at a certain frequency in some cases.
For example, a three-dimensional (3D) TV including the LCD may operate the system at 240 Hz to prevent the distortion generated by the response time of the LCD. The 3D TV displays two of frames four times greater than the operation at 60 Hz, as images corresponding to a left eye and a right eye, and other two frames as black images to hide the distortion shown to a viewer when the left-eye image and the right-eye image are changed.
As discussed above, when the operating frequency of the system is high, that is, when the system speed is high, a great number of driver integrated circuits (ICs) are necessary to control the respective operations, which increases a manufacturing cost.